Gravitation: Indignation
by Lotus Curtiss
Summary: What if things had been turned around? Yuki was more a failure at being a writer and Shuichi was the countries number one hit punk/heavy metal band. -No Yaoi yet but its coming! Hold tight!-
1. Indignation

**Righteous Indignation**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

A twenty year old blond rubbed his hands together, today he was going to know if the manuscript he wrote was good enough to actually be published. The editor came back and sat across from him and handed the papers back. **"I'm sorry Eiri, it feel's as if you are missing something, I don't want to publish works that have a empty feeling."**

**"I see, I understand."** It felt as if the entire world had dropped on his head and mocking him.

**"Now, don't be doubtful, if you can figure out what is missing, please rewrite it if you do."** His editor encouraged him but he slowly walked out of the firm, head hanging, feeling like a pathetic loser.

He had only accomplished a few light novels that made it into stores and his first attempt at a full novel, he figured, overwhelmed him to try to connect the dots. Maybe sitting at the fountain would cool his head, maybe taking a nice swim in it too would help. He shuddered as the night sky fell, the sun dropping ever so lower on the horizon.

He sat down on the fountains rim, the cascading noise was calming but it didn't ease his shuddering soul at the reject his first fully written novel. **"What am I to do?"** He sighed and made a half hearted attempt to tuck the papers into his bag. He felt himself slip off into a doze, he was jarred awake, it was already dark! He checked his wrist watch, cursed and dashed off, he was supposed to meet a few writers for dinner. A study group you could say. He made it in time, out of breath and leaning heavily on the empty chair. He took a seat and ordered a nice, tall glass of water. Chugging it. **"Sorry for being late guys."**

**"So, how did it go?" **Asked a female.

He dropped his head. **"Please don't ask."**

**"That bad huh?" **Asked another girl

**"Yeah."**

**"Well, I am still ahead of you by five rejected full novels."** A male laughed.

**"Nah, that's nothing compared to my eight."** A second male punched the other in the arm.

**"So, where is it? I want to read it."**

**"Okay."** He shoved his hand into his bag and felt for it, his golden eyes popped open. **"I swore, I stuck it in here."**

**"Don't panic Eiri! Where did you last see it?"** One of the males grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

**"I just came from the fountain in the park."**

**"Damn man, go get it before its lifted from the street!"**

At that, Eiri was running like a mad man, picking up speed. He hurled himself at stairs and nearly tripped over a dog leash in his attempt to get to the park. He skidded to a stop on his face, he had made it. Eiri circled the glistening display where multicolored lights created a wonderful atmosphere. He saw the script but it was in the hands of someone rather tall. Black hair and pink bangs framed intense and dark purple eyes.

**"Excuse me, that's mine." **He approached carefully, noting the strangers near black-purple, sleeveless trench coat, the glossiness of black leather trip-pants, a gray paint splattered vest that was covering a cropped black shirt and the heavy punk boots. A silver cross hung from his neck, seven piercings in the right ear and five in the left. Spiked and studded bracelets hung off his wrist's and his lips had black lipstick with pink in the center creating an ombre effect, thick eyeliner in pink and black eye shadow with heavy mascara made his purple eyes even more intense.

**"Really?"** There was a drag in the voice and he blew out a puff of smoke.

**"Yes, I am Eiri Yuki as it says on the front page."** He pointed.

**"Really?"** The voice holding disinterest.

**"Yes."**

** "In my personal honesty, I**** have read better shit than this."** He let the manuscript fall from his hand and into the fountain. **"You fail at doing hard novels like this."** The man took a deep drag on his cigarette before turning about as the script splashed into the pool. **"Find something else to do instead of writing shit like that."**

Eiri could only stare in shock as the man walked away and dove into the fountain when he snapped from his reverie.

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: I have for the longest time been wanting to do some reversal stories!

Suichi: No damn way! I look freaking bad ass cool!

Yuki: Brat! Sit down and don't cause trouble for the author. *Yanks Suichi into his seat*

Me: Well, I am glad you like the way I pictured you, thanks.

Shuichi: Your welcome!

Yuki: Now why do I have to be the energetic odd ball?

Me: I am writing a reversal here, Yuki.

Shuichi: You should listen more closely. *He poked Yuki's cheek*

Yuki: Damn brat, I told you to sit still.

Me: Well, its fine if he moves about, I don't care.

Shuichi: WHOOPEE! *Starts to bounce off the walls like a ball*

Yuki: Why would you let him?

Me: Well there is this one philosophy but I'll have to share it next time. See you around on Funny Corner!

Shuichi: BYE!

Yuki: *rolls eyes*

* * *

I will be busy with a bonus story for another Yaoi I am writing and I will get to this later. Just want to give my fans a sneak peek.

Please!

Like

Fav

Follow

and

Review!

Love you guys, your awesome! Keep it crazy and real!


	2. Dark Light

**Dark Light**

By: Lotus Curtiss

(Michelle)

**"Damn man, who ran into you on the way here?"** Hiro leaned back in his chair and watched the lead singer walk in.

**"What's it to you?"** He plunked himself onto the couch and lit a cigarette, taking a nice, long drag on it.

**"Obviously your done in all black."** The auburn spoke, his dark crimson lips matching his hair color and the darkest green he could find, highlighted his eyes with red eyeliner and black mascara. He wore a military style coat with a sleeveless turtle neck that had a single red and bleeding wing decaled on it. Faded black jeans that had been scuffed and shredded along its pant hems, dark purple studded belts hung in layers from his hips, tarnished military boots peeked out from underneath his pants. The same number of piercings in each ear, a pair of gloves but the right finger sockets and been cut off and only to the first knuckle on the left.

**"Last night, a brat ran into me."**

**"I hope that it was a fan."**

**"Nah uh. A little gold haired freak with no talents."** He blew out a puff of smoke at the heavy guitarist. **"Where's our accomplished pianist?"**

**"Suguru...late as usual, you know that he has this thing with the ladies."** Hiro smiled and lit a cigarette himself. **"Once he can get one into bed, there's no telling how late he'll be, especially if the sex is good. He can't even turn down men."**

The singer rolled his eyes, no difference except that he was mad.

=/+/=/+/=

**"Hey! Eiri, where here and were coming in!"** A group of people burst into an apartment to find the young writer staring at sheets of paper that tiled the floor. **"Eiri, what happened?"**

**"It got wet! Fell into the fountain!"** He began to cry and they huddled around him. **"I can't even make out most of it."**

**"There, there. Were here for you."** A female from last night soothed his hair.

**"Yeah, were here."** The second female spoke.

**"Tell us how did it this come about."** One of the males that shook him by the shoulders kindly demanded as another went to go turn on the TV, carefully creping between the carefully laid out paper to the remote on the couch.

**"I ran all the way back to get it to find someone staring at it and when I told him that it was mine, he proceeded to tell me that it was shit."** He choked on the last word and wailed all over again. **"Then threw it into the fountain."**

**"Oh Eiri! There, there, I know what you really need, a girlfriend!"** The first female spoke.

**"A girlfriend?"**

**"Yes, someone who will give you inspiration. But to be honest, she and I already have boyfriends so keep looking for a girlfriend that will support you."** The second female voice dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

**"Yeah, that's what you need Eiri."** Said the one who went for the remote and successfully turned on the TV.

**"A girlfriend..."** The idea coming to him but the image of the man so dark and handsome flashed in front of his eyes. **"Yeah..."**

**{And now onto the latest news, the lead singer for _Dark Light_, Shuichi Shindou has agreed to an interview and has joined us in the studio. So, Shindou-san, what type of qualities are you looking for in a girl?"**

**There was silence as he thought. "Someone who can be quiet, doesn't mind doing all the house work, and can accompany me in bed when I feel like it."}**

**"THAT'S HIM!"** Eiri jumped up, pointing at the TV. **"He's the one who said my work was shit!"**

**"Ah, I see. Love at first sight."** The first female patted his head.

**"Wow! Lucky! Do you know that Shuichi Shindou of the _Dark Light_ band is really popular. You got to meet him."** Said remote guy.

**"Woah! Someone else outside of us has read your work, count your ducks early."**

**"Hush you. Eiri, since Shindou-san himself is a writer but of lyrics, he felt that you writing skills were not up to par."** The second female waved a hand at the male's.

**"I am going to make him tell me what was so wrong about it!"** Now energized.

**"Yeah, but how are you going to find him?"**

**"I don't know but I will!"** And with that, he was out the door, messenger bag on his shoulder and feet stuffed into his shoes, gone in the blink of an eye.

=/+/=/+/=

**"I have absolutely no clue how to find him!"** Eiri kicked a soda can and it went down a hill, its empty metal sound clanging down the cement path and was crushed under a car backing up from a driveway. He felt like he was in the bottomless pits of hell and sinking still, deeper, deeper, deeper and deeper. How cruel can this world get? Much crueler? Much, much crueler?

**"Jerk! I'm not coming back!"** A very angry woman stormed by, her high heel's heel stepping on toes, oblivious to everything around her.

**"You aren't even sexy."** Came a dragged out voice and Eiri looked up from nursing his stomped toes.

**"Its you..."** Ignoring the throbbing pain in his toes, he took off towards the voice and wedged himself into the door before it shut. **"You!"** Pointing an accusing finger at the lead singer. **"Why did you do that?"** The look in his eye burned with demand.

**"Do what?"** He asked with a distant voice.

**"Throw my manuscript into the fountain?"**

**"Oh, that...I told you, it was a piece of shit."** His dark eyes flicked with humor.

**"But you still didn't have to throw it into the water!"**

**"Keep it down, I like my quiet."**

Eiri bristled as he was brushed off like a fly and stared at the looming back that retreated into the elevator.

**"WAIT!"** He jumped in as it closed last second.

**"What now?"** The singer now irritated and turned about, his hands pinning Eiri to the elevator wall.

**"What you explained, still not good enough."** His eyes crossed through shock, reason, confusion then just stared.

**"If this will satisfy you, go away."** He took the chin roughly into his fingers and lifted the face up, placing a single kiss to the lips. He pulled away at his floor and exited. **"Leave and don't bother me no more."**

Eiri watched as the door slid close and began its descent to the first floor, what really happened?

* * *

**Funny Corner!**

Me: Well now, how interesting things get.

Shuichi: No damn way! I was so cool! *continues to bounce off of the walls from last session*

Yuki: Ugh...I look like a dork...

Me: You are playing the role of a writer still but more energetic.

Shuichi: And I get to be this bad ass singer still!

Yuki: Just seeing it makes me sick and that I have no energy at all.

Me: Aww, come now, its not so bad, you are the one who fell in love at first. Be lucky that the story right now is getting rave fans hungry for more but no reviews yet.

Shuichi: We are so lucky!

Yuki: No reviews yet then your fans are wusses!

Me: As much as I hate to agree, I will not bad mouth my fans.

Shuichi: We are as famous in this Reversal as we are in the original!

Yuki: You mind telling me what that philosophy from the last session you would mention?

Me: Ah, yes. What goes up must come ... *Shuichi hits the floor in an instantaneously sleep mode* down.

Shuichi: ZZZZZZZZ...

Yuki: Impressive, all of his energy spent.

Me: Well yes...if my calculations are right, he'll probably wake up by the end of the next session, its a shame that he will miss it though. Well now, this is all the time we will have today for Funny Corner! See you next story!

* * *

Well, I was hoping to finish part two of my bonus story but I have hit a road block and its annoying. So I decided to go ahead and write the second chapter for my Gravitation: Indignation. Please don't bash me if I don't follow the plot accordingly. I am just winging it even if it means I can't remember how some of the episodes go but I think I have it...maybe...

So for now, please: Like, Fav, Follow and Review!

Love you guys! See you later!


End file.
